


Nameless, Faceless

by CJHarkness (semperfid3lis)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfid3lis/pseuds/CJHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He definitely hadn't expected that but he couldn't quite come to regret his decision either. In which Reid contracts HIV in the line of duty. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless, Faceless

He had thought it was finally over, and in a sense it was. They had gotten the unsub, Patrick Meyers, without anybody else getting hurt. Well except for him, he had taken the bullet in the last second instead of Barton. He didn't regret it but he hadn't expected this to happen either.

 

"HIV positive" his voice was steady if a little squeaky, not betraying the chaos that was raging just below the surface.

 

"Mr. Reid, I'm so sorry but that's what the initial ELISA tests show, ofcourse we will have to do further testing using the Western--"

 

"--the Western Blot"

 

Reid interrupted, his mind already pulling together everything he had ever read on the diagnosis of HIV. "It is sometimes called the protein immunoblot and it is a widely accepted analytical technique used to detect specific proteins using gel electrophoresis to separate native proteins by the length of the polypeptide. Together with the ELISA method, it produces a highly accurate diagnosis of HIV"

 

The doctor looked vaguely annoyed that his diagnosis was interrupted "Mr. Reid, I assure you--"

 

"and it's Doctor Reid"

 

Reid watched on in morbid amusement as the doctor flushed.

 

"The hospital will call when the results are available" with a curt nod to Prentiss who had been waiting outside the door, the doctor left without another word.

 

As soon as the door closed, Reid slumped into the bed, all façade of the semi-confident lecturer that he had played minutes ago, gone.

 

"you okay?"

 

The words startled him despite the fact that he knew Prentiss would come in as soon as the doctor left. He grimaced and felt only slightly guilty when he uttered the next two lines.

 

"yeah, doctor says I'll make a full recovery. I get out in 2 days"


End file.
